Melody's Journey
by Bigpandabear
Summary: Follow my characters through the X and Y universe as they travel together to reach their goals. Will run into Ash and company from time to time, but only briefly. Accepting OC's. See inside for more info. K just to be safe (still getting use to rating on site)
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

Panda here :) I've always loved pokemon and really wanted to make a fanfic with my own characters in the pokemon universe. My characters will meet Ash and company from time to time. It's set in the X and Y universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon (though i really wish i did!). I only take credit for my own characters

Note: Though they won't be major parts of my story, i am accepting OC to add in story. Don't worry, I'll give you credit for them ;) Just PM me with:

1. Your username (though it will show on the box, i just want to make sure)

2. Your characters name and basic info (gender, short personality, likes, dislikes, and other things you want me to know)

3. Your team (up to six pokemon -of course- and if you really want you can even give a list of the moves it knows -up to four)

Things **not **allowed:

1. No 'perfect' characters. You got to have some flaws

2. No over powered teams please. Be reasonable.

Enjoy :)

* * *

_**Chapter**_** 1**_**: Encounter**_

"Oh man, I am totally late!" Exclaimed a young girl as she ran down the streets of Lumiose City. Her long blonde hair was tied up in a tight, but messy ponytail. A small black bird pokemon, her Murkrow, flew next to the panicked girl as she raced through the large city. Melody was a rowdy young girl who had arrived in the Kalos region just a few days ago. Unfortunately the professor had been out of town when she had arrived, but it wasn't too bad. While waiting Melody had plenty of time to see some of the new pokemon the region held. The young trainer was even able to catch one, the mountain goat pokemon Skiddo. Today was the day she was supposed to meet with the head professor of the region to get her pokedex and hopefully one of the new rare starter pokemon.

Melody had her own pokemon, three in fact (four if you count the newest addition to her team). She wasn't a stranger to training pokemon, however she never really had a full team. Melody was born and raised in the Johto region, Murkrow being her first pokemon. When she heard about this region, Melody decided that it was here that she would create her own legacy and become the pokemon champion. But that is all for another time. Right now our young trainer is just starting out and is really late for her meeting with the professor.

Melody picked up her pace glancing at her watch with worried eyes. She knew she shouldn't have stayed up all night packing. Sure packing was important, but doing it at the last minute was poor planning. The girl quickly turned a corner ramming hard into someone.

Both people went flying back, each person landing painfully on their behind. "Ow." Melody groan. Murkrow landed next to her, used to these kind of situations. Melody was always rushing and almost never looked where she was going. She looked over to see the person she had hit. He was a young man, maybe a year or two younger than herself. He had slightly spiked black hair which was contained under his baseball hat. A Pikachu was still safely perched on his shoulder even after the impact. He was rubbing his lower back in pain. Melody sprang to her feet grabbing the boy by the arm and hauling him up onto his feet. Melody's father had always been an exercise freak, so she was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Crap, are you okay? You didn't break anything? I'm sorry, I was in a rush and wasn't looking while rounding the corner. You came out of nowhere. You're sure you're okay, I mean we can-"

"Whoa slow down. I'm fine, really." The boy cut in on the babbling girl. The Pikachu tilted its head to the side, slightly sniffing the air. Murkrow fluttered onto Melody's shoulder now, carefully looking at the strangers.

"Good." Melody sighed, shoulders slumping in relief. Then she took in the other boy's full appearance and she could totally tell he was a trainer as well, not just because of the yellow pokemon on his shoulder. Her face brightened."Cool, you're a trainer too! My name is Melody and this is my partner Murkrow." She blurted out taking his hand in a steely tight handshake. He winced at the hard grip, but luckily it was a brief handshake. He rubbed his hand to sooth it, but Melody paid no mind to the action. "Do you want to battle, I'm pretty sure there is a battling area around here." She said looking around. Murkrow gave a small pokemon-like sigh. She was so absent minded.

The boy also seem to get all fired up. "Sure, I just arrived in the Kalos region and I'm already itching for a battle!" He said excitement sounding through his tone. The Pikachu also seemed to get all fired up agreeing with his trainer to battle. Murkrow poked her in cheek with his beak causing her to look at him. He nodded toward her wrist, reminding her of the time. "By the way, I'm A-"

"Oh no!" She exclaimed remembering her appointment. "Sorry I'm really late for an appointment. We'll have to put out battle on hold. See you later." Melody said sprinting past the boy with a small apologetic wave.

"What a weird girl." The boy said as watched her disappear around another corner, almost running head-long into another person.

"Pika," His yellow partner agreed.

Melody finally stopped in front of Professor Sycamore's lab. It was bigger than she had imagined, being three stories tall. Looking at her partner perched on her shoulder, she gave a weak smile. She finally was here. This was the beginning of her journey. Taking a deep breath, Melody walked up the steps and walked through the doors. She was in the lobby at the moment and quickly made her way to the front counter. A nice woman sat behind the counter.

"I'm here to see Professor Sycamore. I'm Melody Winters." She said before the woman could speak. She glanced down at her computer, then looked up at the eager girl with a sweet smile.

"Your appointment was scheduled for a hour ago. Did you have trouble getting here?" She asked. Melody winced at the remark, guilt showing on her face.

"Y-you could say that." Melody all but mumbled. The woman let out a small giggle.

"Go on up. He should be on the top floor in his office." The woman said motioning toward the elevator. Melody gave a small nod, embarrassment replaced with excitement. The elevator felt like it was going ten times slower than it actually was going. As soon as the doors opened, Melody rushed into the room bumping into a woman scientist sending all her papers flying. Melody helped pick up the loose papers, apologizing multiple times as she did so.

Finally she was standing in front of the Professor's desk, the man himself sitting there. He looked up from his papers and smiled.

"You must be Melody Winters."

* * *

A/N: So how'd you like it? Review and comment please (be nice with criticism please!)


	2. Chapter 2: Companion

Panda here. Sorry it took a bit to upload the chapter. Life happened and I'm also writing another story :P I'll try to get a chapter up at least weekly. Anyway thanks for all the characters, I'll put them in when they fit right. The first 3 or 4 chapters are kinda a prologue/intro to all my own characters so you probably won't see your character quite yet (if you sent me one). Enjoy chapter 2 (it's kinda short sorry)

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, just my own characters

* * *

_**Chapter 2:**** Companion**_

"I am so sorry." Melody breathed. "I stayed up to late packing and then I forgot to set my alarm. I rushed here as fast as I could but I kept taking the wrong turns and bumping into people." The girl went on, words tumbling from her mouth. Her Murkrow shifted patiently on her shoulder as she spoke. Professor Sycamore held up a hand to silence the babbling girl.

"It's quite alright." He said. "When I spoke to your mother, she mentioned that you probably would be late. You seem to have a poor sense of direction and are easily distracted." Melody blushed slightly embarrassed. Her family frequently made light jokes of her being late to things. It happened more times than the blonde cared to admit.

"Sorry." She said again. "If I'm not too late I was hoping to get a pokedex and maybe one of the new starters." Melody shifted on her feet preparing for the worst. The Professor reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a pokedex. Melody had restrain herself from bouncing up and down.

"I don't have any pokemon for you, but I held onto a pokedex and holo caster so you can start your journey. I'd be a shame to have come all this way for nothing." He said walking over to the girl and handing her the items. Melody was usually an open book, so it was easy to see she was disappointed to not get a new pokemon. He stroked his chin for a moment, thinking. "However, I might be able to give you a different pokemon." The Professor walked back across his office and opened a brief case. Three pokeballs were laying in it. He released one of the pokemon and a light blue turtle popped out. It rubbed its eyes sleepily.

"Is that a Squirtle." Melody asked a smile dawning on her face. "And you're giving him to me?" Professor Sycamore smiled and nodded. Before he could speak Meldoy had already flung herself at the pokemon and rapped the turtle pokemon in a choke hold hug. Murkrow had fluttered onto the desk before his owner's tackle hug and was eyeing the new pokemon with suspicion. The crow was prone to getting jealous.

"I also want to give you this." The old man held out a smooth and beautiful stone. Melody released her hug and studied the stone she was given. Squirtle gave the Professor a look that said, "You're giving me to this psycho?" Professor Sycamore laughed, shrugging at the blue turtle.

"What is it?" She asked.

"A Blastoisenite. For when your new partner evolves into a Blastoise. It's one of few mega stones." The Professor explained. He sat back at his desk and paged the secretary. "Excuse me Flora, could you send Zane up." The secretary responded and then the older man turned attention back to the girl. She had dug out a piece of string and tied a makeshift necklace with the stone.

"I don't really understand, but this is yours isn't it." She said to Squirtle. He seemed a bit wary, but allowed the handmade necklace to be placed around his neck. It was a bit long but he'd grow into it. The pokemon admired its new jewelry and let out a happy cry.

"Professor, you wanted to see me." A young man about a year older than Melody came in. He was very handsome, dark brown and curly hair reaching to the tips of his ears. His lazy green eyes were the darkest shade of emerald Melody had ever seen. He also was taller than the girl buy a good few feet. Melody blushed when she realized she was staring and quickly glanced away. He didn't seem to notice.

"Zane, you said you wanted to learn more about mega evolution right?" The older male asked. Zane nodded slowly, sticking his hands in his pants pockets. "Then why don't you travel with Melody here. I've given her a mega stone for her Squirtle and she'll have to travel around to unlock its secrets." Professor Sycamore was always this cryptic, but he knew it would be best if Melody (and Zane for that matter) figured it out on their own. Of course he'd some hints.

"W-what?!" Melody practically exclaimed. "I don't think he would want to travel with me." She said nervously glancing at the boy. Murkrow hopped back onto her shoulder, black eyes studying the boy.

"It will be fine. You don't want to go off traveling by yourself. Plus, Zane is a very smart student of mine. If he wants to be a professor then it's best that he explore the world." Professor Sycamore said.

"But he-"

"Okay, when do we leave?" He cut in. Melody gaped at him. How can he be so laid back about this? It was too sudden.

"I was planning on leaving today, but you probably aren't packed up…" Melody trailed off picking up Squirtle. It didn't mind since she wasn't squeezing it like before.

"I don't have much stuff anyway. Just give me twenty minutes and I'll meet you in the lobby." Zane said then left. Melody looked at Professor Sycamore, who just shrugged.

"He practically lives here."

With no other choice, Melody waited in the lobby. Squirtle had been placed back in his pokeball for now. The girl was pacing back and forth. She had taken her long hair out of the ponytail, uncomfortable by her thick being restrained. It reached about the middle of her back.

"Ready."

Melody practically jumped a foot in the air at the sound of Zane's low tone. She spun to greet him only to smack her shin on the lounge's coffee table. Hissing at the furniture, the girl didn't notice the small smile on Zane's face.

* * *

AN: How'd you like it? It's a bit slow right now but it will catch more speed. She has one more companion to meet. Comment, suggest, ect. Thanks again for reading :)


End file.
